A Very Happy New Year
by wildviolet76
Summary: *Deadliest Catch* Holiday fic based on characters from "Going Once, Going Twice, SOLD!" MikeF/OC Sig/OC


_Happy New Year's everyone! This will be a 2 part holiday fic to tie up a couple of loose ends that won't be fixed when I finish "Going Once, Going Twice, SOLD!" Enjoy!_

* * *

_**New Year's Eve-Seattle**_

Mike Fourtner nervously paced the area outside the arrival gate. Marieke's flight from Amsterdam had already been delayed twice due to a severe winter storm on the east coast and his nerves were starting to get the better of him. His mind wandered back to that day at the Hotel Krasnapolsky when he'd gone down to the lobby to meet Ms. Van Broekhoven, his local tour guide, as arranged.

_The only person in the lobby was Marieke, and she wasn't behind the desk or in her hotel uniform. Mike instantly thought that her friend was bailing on him, which was a shame, but a chance to see Marieke wasn't a complete waste of time and he could always pick up a city guide …_

_Marieke smiled as she watched the thoughts flicker across his face; such a quiet guy, not loud and obnoxious like his American counterparts. "You've never asked me what my full name is Mr. Fourtner."_

_The light bulb went off in Mike's mind and he smiled broadly, "So you're my tour guide?"_

_Marieke's eyes sparkled with mischief, "Unless you'd prefer someone else?"  
_

The tour had ended several days later with an introduction to her dogs and her very short bed. The dogs he loved, the bed itself, not so much…even diagonally he still hung off , but the soft, sweet form lying beside him had made it a price worth paying.

Marieke slowly walked down the causeway. Was she crazy for flying halfway around the world to spend New Year's Eve with a man she had shared a few days with over the summer? The terminal at SEATAC was packed and she briefly worried that she wouldn't be able to find Mike in the crowd. Seeing his face towering head and shoulders above most of the crowd she laughed at herself. The smile that spread across his face as their eyes met and the blooming flutter deep inside her quelled the questions in her head.

Mike let out a whoop and scooped her up in his arms to kiss her soundly, "Welcome to Seattle!"

The pair quickly collected her luggage and Mike drove them to his place in Napavine pointing out interesting landmarks as they went. Marieke was instantly in love with the small, simple house even if it was in desperate need of a woman's touch. While Mike quickly threw together some pasta and sauce she made use of his shower to rid her of the gritty, icky travel feeling. She had just walked back into the kitchen when Mike's pager began buzzing. He answered it then looked guiltily at her, "Sorry sweetheart, I've got to go."

She watched as Mike quickly put his firemen's uniform on, the lust easily read in her eyes. He chuckled and shook his head, "What?" she asked innocently. He quickly kissed her and headed out the door, "Sorry about this, but make yourself at home."

Marieke, a bit glum at the quick exit of Mike, ate her dinner then looked around the house. It was too dark to see the yard, but she could just make out the dog house in the moonlight. Deciding to wait on meeting the furry child until Mike was home she flipped on the television and was surprised to run across a newscast of the fire in Napavine. Her stomach flipped as she watched a fire fighter, who most certainly Mike given his height and build, run from a fully engulfed house clutching a small child in his arms. The camera followed his progress across the yard where he relinquished the child to the EMT's on standby. Zooming in on his face, the shot clearly showed the harrowed look on Mike's face. A woman could be heard screaming off camera and the shot focused on her as she ran to the ambulance. She collapsed to the ground as the child began crying for her.

Several hours later an exhausted Mike stumbled into the house. He blinked momentarily trying to figure out who the figure sleeping on his couch was. The acrid smell of smoke wafting through the air made Marieke wake from her nap on the couch and she sat up stretching, "Hey you. What can I do for you?"

Mike closed his eyes, "Mmmm how about a plate after I shower?"

"Coming right up."

Mike quickly showered and made his way back to the kitchen. Marieke sat the plate of food down beside him with a glass of ice tea. Tucking a foot under her bottom she sat in the chair next to him, "So that looked really bad on TV."

Mike nodded wearily, "The teenager had pretty severe burns, but the mother and younger children were okay." His voiced cracked, "We couldn't find the puppy…"

Tears filled Marieke's eyes, that was every pet owner's worst nightmare, "Did you hug yours yet?"

Mike nodded, "Stopped in the yard before I came in."

~DC~  
Dawn found Marieke lying in bed staring at the ceiling. She didn't remember Mike being such a snorer in Amsterdam and she wondered if it was the fire call and resulting exhaustion that was causing the inhuman noise coming from him. Propping herself up on her elbow she lightly traced the strong jawline with a delicate finger. Mike snorted and batted her hand away.

Marieke giggled and caressed a curl that had fallen across his forehead; again he batted her hand away. She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. Mike shoved her away growly, "Get off Molly!"

Marieke saw red. Slapping his bare chest with her bare hand she yelled, "WHO THE HELL IS MOLLY?!"

Mike shot up off the bed befuddled by the shouting in his room, "Wha? Huh? What's going on?"

Marieke crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. "I just spent the last twenty five hours flying halfway around the world to be called MOLLY! WHO THE HELL IS THE BITCH?" Her sister had tried to convince her that the trip was insane, that a long distance relationship couldn't work. She bit the inside of her mouth to keep from crying.

Mike's eyes got wide and he started to laugh then reached for Marieke who jerked away. "Aww, don't be like that. Molly is my boxer. She's always licking me and crap when I sleep…"

"So you thought your dog was kissing your face? I don't know whether to be relieved or insulted," giggled Marieke

Mike wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "How about I make it up to you?"

She pouted, "Hmmmph. It would take something big."

Mike smirked and ground his pelvis against hers, "Not a problem."

Marieke bit her lip and reached out to caress his face once again, "Hmmm promises, promises…." She squealed loudly when he shifted quickly and pulled her down on the mattress. Stretching out over top of her he planted kisses along her jaw then tugged the neckline of her sleep shirt down in order to extend those kisses to her collarbone. Marieke sighed deeply, enjoying the sensation. Tangling her fingers in Mike's hair she drew his face to hers, "I think we're overdressed."

Mike smiled back shyly, "I didn't want to be too forward."

"It's been a long six months…."

"Too long." He sat up long enough to pull his shirt over his head then slowly pulled hers over her head. Laying his head on her bare breasts he whispered, "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Mike, "she replied just as quiet. He lightly brushed his fingertips across her nipple, the bud hardening in response. He replaced his finger with his hot mouth and suckled the erect tip. Electricity shot straight to Marieke's core and she arched against him. "Stop teasing me."

Mikes fingers ghosted down her body and came to rest against her soft curls below. His thumb began to trace slow circles around her nub, "The teasing hasn't even started yet."

Marieke shook her head then placed both her hands on his chest. Gently shoving him on to his back, she straddled his body and shook her finger at him pertly, "Six months. Do you hear me six months! Screw the roses and hearts tonight!"

Mike smirked, "Those thorns would hurt wouldn't they? But if you insist…." Before she could blink Mike had her flipped on her back, her legs fell open in the process He quickly shucked his pants and dipped his fingers into her core, "God you are so hot.…"

Her mouth parted as he bent to kiss her, she let out a soft moan as she felt the tip of his hardened cock at her entrance. Slowly he sank into her buttery depths allowing her time to become adjusted to his length and girth. Small shudders of pleasure ran up and down her body as he started to move within her as he sped up, his hips snapping against hers. Her fingernails scraped lightly across his broad shoulders as she thrust back against him. Urging him on she began to mew as he was dragged across g-spot with each move. Deep within her Marieke felt the impeding orgasm start to flicker and bloom. She could tell Mike was getting close, the sweat beading on his forehead, guttural groans beginning to escape as he closed his eyes savoring the exquisite feel of her velvety tunnel squeezing him like a vise, "Christ Marieke! FUCK!" His body went rigid as he spurted deep within her, his last bone wracking thrust shoving her over the edge and she spiraled out of control screaming his name.

Mike collapsed onto the bed rolling to keep from crushing Marieke. Pulling her to his chest he covered her mouth was his, his tongue seeking entrance. Breaking the kiss he gently pushed a wayward lock of hair out of her eyes, "Happy New Year, huh?"

Marieke snuggled against his chest and smiled, "A Very Happy New Year!"


End file.
